1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and more particularly to an LCD having a protection element. The protection element can be used for protecting a driver of the LCD when an electrostatic discharge (ESD) takes place in the LCD.
2. Description of Related Art
LCDs are commonly used as display devices for compact electronic apparatuses, because they not only are very thin but also provide good quality images with little power consumption.
During an LCD manufacturing process, static charge may be generated and build up in the LCD. Static charge may enter the LCD from exterior objects or operators when they contact the LCD. For example, static charge in a human operator may be transmitted to the LCD via a so-called human body mode (HBM) when the operator handles the LCD. If too much static charge builds up at any one location on the LCD, the static charge is liable to discharge suddenly. This phenomenon is known as ESD. The ESD may damage or destroy internal components of the LCD such as metal signal lines, thin film transistors (TFTs), and the like. Thus a means for safely discharging electrostatic buildup in an LCD is desired.